


High School Years: Group Chat- Freshmen

by orphan_account



Series: High School Years [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, Group chat, Starbucks, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its a group chat, its teenagers, its based off my lifeBased on Real Life (Names and Places Changed)-Alex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so This is mainly fun summer adventures, sad and happy background stories, and dumb teenagers  
> -Alex

btw this takes place over the summers in between school years, This takes place in the summer after 8th grade

\- Alex

 

* * *

Alex added Ria, Mars, Abbie and Jess to Group Chat 

 Alex: Good Morning, and Happy Summer to all of you

Abbie: Wow, **Breaking news 14 year old Alex Summers can go a whole sentence without cursing**

Alex: Fuck You

 Jess: Ok I wanted to sleep past 10:30 but, I see that's not going to happen

Alex: So, does anyone know a kid named Elizabeth, goes by Liz or Lizzy

Mars: Yeah, you guys kinda dated back in like 6th grade but, no-one ever really ever knew what happened to you

guys

Alex: Yeah, Her friend broke up with me for her 

Jess: That's worse then breaking up over text

Alex: so, I didn't talk her for like 2 two years after that and out of nowhere yesterday texts me 

Mars: and what did you say

Alex: I asked her how she got my number, then ignored her

Mars: oh cold

Alex: Anyway, I never told you guys this story but, in like kindergarten we were really good friends and then she

disappeared

Jess: Ok,  so sad background story behind us 

Jess: Who's ready for summer

Abbie: Alex who the fuck is "Ria"

Alex : She's my friend and Jess you and I both know that Summer is not my friend

Abbie: The season or yourself

Alex: Both

 


	2. Ok, so awkward

Alex: Ok, so Liz asked me out what do i do

Abbie: Tell the bitch to fuck off

Jess: Give her a second Chance

Ria: Ignore her

Alex: I'm stuck between Abbie and Jess

Alex: like I really wanna give her a second shot but, whats to say she won't turn into a bitch again

and it's really hard because I want to trust her. But, I really liked her before and she turned on me

Jess: idk I mean its been a while She could have changed in that time

Ria: but, she has hurt you in the past and you don't want to get hurt again

Alex: Yeah, and there is still that part of you that likes and wants to trust them

Alex: I'm gonna say yes and see how a single date goes, for all i know she could be really nice and

just interested in me again

Abbie: If you want to say yes, say yes , you have all of us if she hurts you this time

Jess: Yeah

Ria: Yeah

Mars: Yeah

Alex: Thanks guys 

* * *

 

Later that day...

 

    "hey Liz," I say, trying to find a place for my hands awkwardly . She continues with basic small talk as we walk down the street  to a local restaurant. It's called "Smiths" a basic name based off the Family of its founders, the ideas kind of dumb with such a common last name.  We walk through the door, the restaurant is a small hole in a wall. They served a good Alfredo, though. We begin to discuss interests we share, musicals, art, and some bands we like. We begin to talk a bit about the good part of our past, might I say we joke a bit. I smile remembering how we used to be. We continue the night as she had planned . 

"its very nice of you to ask me out after all this time," I say smiling at the ground. She says the corny first date response and I chuckle, might I say laugh with her for the first time and years. I feel the spark we had in the past make an appearance. I pull out my phone to text the group

Alex: Date is going better then I expected , i think there might be a second

I see everyone saying cool or fangirling. I look back up to see Liz smiling at me from the window of Starbucks holding what looks like two ice coffees. I smile and grab the one with my name on it  from her hand. I say my thanks, sipping the cold heaven, even for night the sense it's summer is strong in the heat. I smile at her, she laughs at my whipped cream mustache, caused by the half empty drink. 

She drops me off at my doorstep, only hugging me, as if to not overstep the borders set by my anxiety; I hug back and say goodnight.

* * *

Jess: OMG tell us the details

Alex: so, we went to smiths for dinner, then we went for a walk through the park, then she bought 

me Starbucks and walked me home

Ria: really please tell me there will be a second date

Alex: if she asks hell yes

Abbie: ok, not what i expected

 


	3. Chapter 3

Liz to Alex

 

Liz: Hey last night was fun wanna do it again sometime

Alex: Yeah sure, when

Liz: is tomorrow good for you

Alex: Yeah, I'm free from 4-9 pm

Liz: see you at 5 tomorrow, Don't eat dinner

Alex: Ok :)

Liz: :)

* * *

 Group Chat

 

Alex: Liz is taking me out again OMG

Ria: where

Alex: No idea, probably out to dinner 

Jess:Cool

Abbie cool

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing  
> _ Alex


End file.
